Creating Atlantis: The Rise of a Nation
by GodsOfTheSea
Summary: This is a continuation of Creating Atlantis. After the death of another of their members, the Royal Council decides to take action and declare their independance to the world. They go to the United Nations to see who their enemies and allies are. They strive for peace but will not let the deaths of their family go without being avenged. Will there be Peace or will there be War?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a continuation of Creating atlantis based on my thoughts about how it would go. Unfortunately TempDuLeones story about Atlantis in the past I will not be continuing because I do not know where she was going with it. If you are confused about who is who please read Creating Atlantis. www. fanfiction. net s/8163367/1/Creating-Atlantis Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

1/5/19 *I was looking over my old writing and thought that I could definitely make it more interesting in the beginning and that I should give a recap for any readers that don't know the previous story cause I would love to have you reading this one because it will take on its own story. I love all of you readers who take your time to come here and read my creations* **As always please, please review!**

*Recap from Creating Atlantis,

 **The Royal Family**

 **Ash** \- Dark blue eyes, Silver black tail. Also known as Prince Semasan, Guardian of the Tide, can control water but unlike Cleo its not precision more power (Ocean Manipulation)

 **Bella** \- Sea Green eyes as well as a sea green tail. Also known as Princess Kusuma, Guardian of the Plants, Along with her normal powers she also has the ability to communicate with plants and control them (Agrokinesis)

 **Cleo** \- Turquoise eyes, with a teal tail with blue undertones. Also known as Princess Nuri, Guardian of the Animals. She has the ability to manipulate water and wind (Hydrokinesis and Aerokinesis) She is also able to communicate to animals due to her kind nature.

 **Emma** \- Ice blue eyes with a silver tail, with frosty blue scattered on the sides. She is also known as Princess Ndari, Guardian of the Moon. Her ice control is evolved significantly to the point where she can move the ice itself. (Cryokinesis)

 **Lewis** – Red eyes with a Red tail. He is also known as Prince Sihir, Guardian of Magic, He has the ability to manipulate the natural magical energies surrounding the supernatural.

 **Rikki** \- Golden eyes with a gold and fire red tail. She is also known as Princess Cahaya, Guardian of the Sun. Like Emma her powers grew significantly as well. She has mastered her fire abilities, giving her full control over fire. She also has the ability to create sunstones which are hardened balls of her fire.

 **Will** – Purple eyes with a purple tail. He is also known as Prince Lemah, Guardian of Earth. He was granted the ability of Geokinesis, allowing him to manipulate metal and earth.

 **Zane** \- Was not transformed but instead was granted the position of being their Guardian of Humanity.

 **Important characters**

 **Rose-** Aphrodite Mer, has the ability to sense when two people are in love. She is also a powerful Transmutater. This means that she can change the composition of any material turning it into whatever she wants. She has pink hair with a pink tail and very fair skin. She is the Second Commander of the Royal Guard. Her Mate is Sadaka.

 **Sadaka-** African Mer, He is the Captain of the Royal Guard. Has shark teeth with a sharks tail. His abilities are Hydrokinesis. He is Mated to Rose.

 **Gloria-** Hawaiian Mer, with midnight blue hair and tail, She like Rose is also a Transmuter and is the strongest of the two. She is the Lieutenant Commander of the Royal guard and works in tandem with Rose.

 **Ivan-** Half giant Mer, has ice abilities like Emma just not as precise. He also has invulnerable skin and semi-super strength. Ice white hair with blue eyes and a white tail. Mikkiela is his Mate.

 **Penny-** Healing Mer, she is a Latino Mer who can heal any injuries that the Mers incur. She answers mainly to the Royal Council, but is free for everyone's help.

 **Note-** There will be other characters mentioned but they are mostly characters that Tempe used and I will not. So after a while they will stop being mentioned except for the main characters above.

It's been two days since Cassandras father was killed and the Royal Council had convened to discuss action to be taken. "This has gone on far enough" said Rikki, "action needs to be taken!" I agree sister but how should we go about it?" said Cleo. Emma being the smart person she was, came up with a brilliant strategy. "We declared ourselves a nation so I believe it's time we make it known to the world." "What do you mean?" said Ash. "We go to the United Nations and make it known that we are a peaceful nation but will defend ourselves from the attackers. We need to know who our allies would be and who our enemies are." said Emma. "All agreed?" A resounding yes was made by the Council. "Then it is settled, we head for the UN in New York City. Sadaka if you can send word of our arrival that would be appreciated". "Of course, your majesties as you wish" Sadaka said with a smile.

After much deliberation it was determined that besides the Royal Council, Sadaka, Ivan, Gloriana and Rose would accompany them. "it shows a display of strength if we brought our Commanders and it is good to have transmutaters nearby in case of anything bad happening." Emma said. "Or I could just melt their weapons." Will said with a smile. Bella rolled her eyes, "We all know that my dear but let us have the advantage by not showing our full power, shall we?" Will sighed but nodded in agreement.

Two days later:

After travelling across the oceans on the Royal Barge, the Mer could finally see NYC in front of them. "Wow this city is huge" said Cleo in awe, "There is nothing like this in Australia!" The barge slowly went down the Hudson River as the Royal family took in the city. "Everything is tall, how can people stand being up so high?" Rikki asked the others, "They are used to it, I guess. You wouldn't catch me up there though." Will replied.

John Pappernack was the ferry driver for the Liberty lines in NYC, throughout the years of being captain he has seen many things but nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Coming down the channel was a majestic diamond Barge carrying about 20 people on it. It was so clear you could see right through it and it was approaching his vessel.

"Excuse me sir! Can you direct us to the United Nations?" Emma said. John just stared in awe as this ice blue haired beauty was talking to her, he noticed that all of the people on the ship had various colors of har and eyes and was intimidated by the bare chested giant that stood behind them. "uh sure miss, its right down the east river on the water." "Thank you!" said the gold haired girl with a striking red Greek dress.

"Alright remember we are here to make friends, not enemies." Emma said as the barge landed on the edge of the water. All of sudden, 3 SUVs pull up and black suited man piled out, all having their guns drawn at the barge. "Well this is a lovely start" Rikki muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Nations

"What is the meaning of this?" Emma demanded, her skin turning an icy blue in her anger. "I am Princess Ndari of the Atlantean Royal Council, and I demand you lower your weapons before you cause a war."

One of the security guys had heard about the mysterious mermaids from his cousin and had an idea of just how powerful they could be. Being wary of the Princess he shouted down to them, "What's your business here?"

"We are here to attend the UN conference, we have sent word of our arrival so they should be expecting us." Emma replied. The security radioed back to the others to confirm what she said, "Very well." The head of security replied, "Follow us but no weapons are allowed inside the building." "That can be arranged, we don't want to cause any trouble."

Leaving their weapons on the barge, the group proceeded to the building, leaving behind two Delphi warriors to protect the barge. Emma an Ash led the group with their Commanders, Ivan and Sadaka at their side. Closely behind them, the other couples followed suit, each one being paired with their mate. Dressing to impress the delegates from around the world, each Royal had their crown on, along with their ceremonial garbs.

The guards posted at the entrance were very intimidated when the almost seven-foot giant came walking towards them with a group of people right behind. "Excuse me gentleman." Ivan said coolly as he walked right past them. The guards just stood there shocked as the center of the group walked by, dressed in regal clothing and adorned with various seashells and trinkets. A pink haired girl walked by giggling at the guards and blowing them kisses. "Rose my mate, don't play with the humans" Sadaka said with a chuckle, "They wouldn't know how to handle you." Rose laughed and stopped flirting with the guards. Skipping down the hallway she went to join her mate as they approached the conference room.

The United Nations conference room resembled a big auditorium with rows that each countries delegate would sit in. Most of the delegates had already arrived and were sitting in their seats but the delegate from England, Nancy, was waiting for the council at the door. She had been told directly from the Queen herself that the Atlantean Council was their allies and should be treated as such. "Hello your majesties" Nancy said. "I'm the representative from England on the Queens behalf and she wanted me to inform you that you have our full support." "That's very kind of her." Cleo replied to Nancy. "I'll make sure to send her our regards as well as soon as this is over" Emma added. With the introductions over the group prepared themselves for the showdown that was to come.

*Outside the United Nations*

When word had gotten out that the mysterious mermaids from Australia were at the UN, news casts flocked by the hundreds outside waiting to hear what was going on. If there was a story here they were all determined to find out what it was. One of the news trucks however was set off to the side. Inside there were four people all with the number 7 tattooed on their necks. "When does the boss want us to strike." One of the brutes asked the others. "As soon as they are all outside." He said with a laugh as he took out tiny pouch containing what looked like ash.

*Inside the United Nations*

Ivan and Sadaka stood inside the entrance and with a deep breath Ivan spoke. "I NOW ANNOUNCE THE ARRIVAL OF THE KINGS AND QUEENS OF THE ATLANTEANR ROYAL COUNCIL, LEADERS OF NEW ATLANTIS." With his loud voice, every single delegate focused their attention at the entrance. Nicole Anderson, the delegate from the US, was closest to them and what she saw was amazing. Standing in front of here was a giant man, accompanied by a smaller black man. The smaller man looked almost harmless until you realized that when he smiled his teeth weren't human but that of a shark. The biggest surprise to Nicole however, was that the Kings and Queens and were teenagers! 'They're no older then my daughter' Nicole thought.

The mediator of the UN came down to greet the newcomers, "um hello there, my name is Greg and I will be assisting you today. We have a spot for you in the center of the room, so you may address the delegates." Pointing to the center, there were 8 small wooden chairs for the council to sit on. "You think our majesties are going to sit on that?!" Sadaka said with a laugh. He turned and whispered into Cahayas ear. Cahaya laughed and nodded her head turning to the chairs. Raising her hand, she slowly charred the wood into ash, Sadaka then summoned the water from the delegates bottles and formed 8 majestic thrones sitting in a semicircle in the middle of the room. Looking over at his mate, Sadaka said, "If you would my love I think our majesties need something more fitting to their tastes." "Of course, love, Gloria, could you help me." Rose said, looking over to her. "I'd be happy too" Gloria replied. Both Rose and Gloria raised their hands and turned the chairs into diamond. The delegates were in awe, because seeing not only a big display of magic in front of them, but the ease in which they did it was beautiful and yet terrifying at the same time.

"Thank you, girls," Emma said as she took her seat. The other members of the Council all sat down with Ivan, Sadaka, Rose and Gloria standing behind them. "Now if we can get down to business, that would be lovely." Emma said, addressing the delegates. Looking over at the mediator, Emma waved her hand as to say, "Let's get the show on the road'. The mediator cleared his throat and began announcing the delegates. "We are here today to talk about New Atlantis and its recent unveiling to the world. As some of you may already know, the Atlanteans already allowed a few delegates to visit their city. What are discussing today is the fate of New Atlantis to the outside world." Fate?" Cahaya said aghast. "What do you mean fate? We came here to discuss the attacks on our people!" "Sister please, calm down, there is no need to be rash yet." Emma said, but you could see in here icy eyes, that she too was angry at the wording. Walking over to the mediator she motioned to the microphone. Stepping back the mediator allowed her to speak to the room. "Hello there, my name Is Princess Ndari, Goddess of the Moon." "Goddess?" The Russian delegate said increduosly. "So, you are declaring yourselves gods now." "I am only saying what was bestowed upon me. I do not think I am an all-powerful being if that's what you're afraid of. However, if you come after my people, I will protect them. This brings mean to the reason why I am here, so if you would please refrain from further interruption that would be appreciated" Emma said coolly. Turning away from the Russian she addressed the crowd. "People of the world I am here to simply state two things. The first thing is that me and my brother and sisters have decided to declare ourselves to the world as the nation New Atlantis, or as some of you humans call it, the Island. The second is a bigger issue. Within the last month we have lost 2 of our own at the hands of humans who are determined to kill us. We are a peaceful nation but will not tolerate these actions. The people who are directly attacking us call themselves the Seven Deadly Sins and we are declaring war on them. If you wish to join us we appreciate it." Emma finished her speech, but Rikki, who saw the people murmuring during her sister's speech decided to speak. "Also, if any of you decide to help them we will consider you enemies of our nation. So, let's make this simple, shall we? Who should we consider friends, and who should we consider enemies?" She said with a smile.

Nancy stood up and declared, "The country of England stands behind Atlantis." The Royal Council nodded their heads in thanks and acknowledgement. The delegate from Australia also stood up and declared" We also consider ourselves allies with Atlantis and stand behind them" The council once again nodded their heads in thanks. Then the Russian delegate stood up and announced "Mother Russia refuses to stand behind some kids and Atlantis. They think because of a few magic tricks that people will just bend to their will, well I will not!" The delegate said angrily. "Russia declares themselves an enemy of Atlantis!" Cleo and Zane had to hold Rikki back from doing anything rash. Emma simply stood up and said "If that is your wish then so be it. No harm will come to you during the remainder of our stay but afterwards we shall no longer give you the courtesy. In the end, only the major countries made their decisions. Whether actual war was to begin was yet undecided, but the lines were already drawn. The Royal Council had the support of England, Australia and United States. Opposed to them was Russia, South Africa and China. Once the meeting was adjourned the Royal Council walked over to their allies delegates when all of a sudden the lights went off.

A/N so I had 20 people read it so far which is a great start! However only one of you reviewed so please people REVIEW! It helps me know if im doing something right. I just wanna say thanks to Makodragon for her review.

Also don't forget I still need 2 new mermaids s please submit your ideas! See you guys soon!


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations

~15 minutes before the lights go out, back at Atlantis~

Mikkaela was pacing back and forth in the Royal Chambers, visibly distraught. She was tasked with running things on the island while the Royal Council was away. Summoning Harmony to the room she asks her to summon Penny, Matasama, Tadhana and Light. As she waited she decides to turn on the news as background noise to distract her.

"You summoned us?" Penny asks, as her and the others entered. "Yes, we need to have a meeting, I just received word from Princess Ndari." Mikkaela replied. "Is everything ok? How did the talks go?" Mata asked. "It would appear that Russia, China and South Africa declared themselves enemies to our nation." Mikkaela said sadly. "Ndari said to prepare ourselves for war." A somber silence filled the room, as the full impact of the words, sinks in to the girls. "If that's their wish then so be it, we will begin making preparations immediately." The temporary council leaves the room, unaware of the breaking news story that appeared on the TV.

"This is Kelly reporting live from the United Nations in New York City. If you are just joining us we have breaking news about the ongoing discussion between the Mermaids who call themselves the Royal Council and the delegates from around the world. Five minutes ago we received word of gunshots being heard inside the building. We will update you as soon as new developments occur."

Appearing at the top of the pavilion, Mikkaela called the attention of the Mers. "People of Atlantis, I have news from the Royal Council. It would appear that we have enemies in the human world." Once this was said the whole crowd broke out in cries and whispers. "Silence please!" Mikkaela shouted. "We do not know yet what this fully means only that we should prepare for the worst."

Dismissing the crowd Mikkaela went to talk to the others about what preparations need to be made.

"Please send for Malina, Zencho, Vi, and Penny." Mikkaela asked a Delphi. "Of course Princess." The Delphi replied before running off. Mikkaela turned to Tadhana and Mata and Light. "Tadhana what do you know about the Kraken?"

Tadhana searches the past and speaks" The kraken was Atlantis's strongest weapon. He was a creature born from the Greek God Poseidon. He was used back in Atlantis prime as their creature of defense. He however was locked away thousands of years ago in a deep sleep.' Tadhanna said. "The last Royal Council summoned them during the war." Light added. "Only the Guardians have the ability to summon the kraken, and only they can control it. Summoning it without them, if even possible, would be suicide." Pulling out a scroll Mikkaela says, "I found this in the library, it says there is a spell on a full moon that must be performed by a Bicar. Based on what Light says it would appear that we need Cleo to summon it". As the others think about it Malina and Zencho arrived. "You summoned us Princess?" Malina asks. "Yes, Malina we need to prepare ice defenses. I want you and the others to have ice spikes ready." Mikkaela said to her. "Of course, I'll get Adrien to help me, it will be good practice for him." Malina replied before running off. "Zencho I need the same for you but I also want spikes setup outside our perimeter on the seafloor. This will protect us from the ocean." Mikkaela told him. "Of course Princess, I'll have Yoshi help me out." Last but not least Mikkaela turned to Vi, "I need you to summon all the sharks in the area to increase patrols around the wall. I also want you to assist Penny in making healing potions. "Yes Princess. " Vi answered and runs off.

Having finished telling the others what preparations needed to be done Mikkaela took a break and sat down, looking over the map of Atlantis. Mata, having nothing to do now, turned to the TV to see if there was anything interesting on. "Um guys, you need to see this" Mata said worryingly. The others joined her and turned the volume up on the TV.

"We bring you live to the UN where earlier we had reports of shots fired has no turned into a full out showdown. Behind me you can see what appears to be a huge hole in the wall caused by the mermaids." The footage was played, and you could see a massive explosion appear at the wall, almost like the wall itself blew away from the surrounding bricks. Jumping out of the wall you could see Will and Ivan running out followed closely by the other members of the Council. Leading the rear was Sadaka and Cleo, who were using their water powers to shoot balls of water behind them at an unknown person still inside the building. Sadaka then closes the whole with water and Gloria and Rose turn it into metal before running off to join the others. The footage ends, returning to the newscaster. "It is unclear why this attack occurred, but we are hearing reports that it was caused by a group that call themselves the Seven Deadly Sins. How this attack effects the talks that went inside is remained unclear. We will update you as soon as possible".

~ Back at the UN when lights go off~

The moment the lights went off everybody panicked, And the Council immediately went into defensive mode. "Rikki we need light!" Emma ordered. "On it!" Rikki replied. Using her sun power, Rikki summons a sun stone and throws it on the ceiling, illuminating the room. At the top of auditorium four black clad men could be seen all carrying assault rifles. "Will shield, now!" Emma barks. Will using his powers creates a wall of earth between the Mers and the attackers. "Everybody out now!" yelled Cleo. The delegates start heading towards the exits, leaving the Mers to deal with their attackers. "I cant melt their weapons" Will says to Emma, "they must be made of plastic." Gloriana tries to change the composition of the gun but nothing happens. "They did something to their weapons, my powers aren't working." Gloria said to the others. "Will we need a way out, now!" Emma said to him. Will looks around and sees the wall behind them. Lifting both hands and shoving, Will pushes a section of the wall outside. "Ok we're clear, lets go" he says to the others. With Ivan and Will leading the group, they rush outside to make sure there is no threats. Seeing only newscasters and shocked spectators he motions for the others to follow. One by on the Mers exited the building with Sadak and Cleo holding the rear, using their powers to keep the attackers at bay. Once they were clear outside, Sadaka closes the wall with water and Gloria turns it to metal, sealing the attackers inside.

"Everybody ok?" Emma asks the others. "Yes we are all accounted for." Lewis replied. "Those are the same people who killed Cassandras father and Jayden aren't they?" "I'm pretty sure yea. What I want to know is why our magic didn't work on them?" Gloria responded. "We should ask Light he might know something, but in the mean time lets get back home please?" Bella said to the others. After double checking to make sure everyone was ok the crew started heading to the barge when Nancy ran over. "Hey guys, I hope you are all okay." Nancy said worriedly. "We are fine" Rikki said, "What do you want." She asked. "The Queen and the President of America are having talks about sending you aid, I just wanted to let you know." After she finished, Nancy made a slight curtsy and ran off. "At least she has manners" Bella said amused. Walking back to their barge they set off back home to Atlantis, wondering just how big of an impact this had made in the world.

 **A/N I have reached 35 viewers now which is a great start. Many thanks to all of you guys for reading my story. Don't worry their will be more action later on but before I continue anymore I wanna hear your guys thoughts on how I'm doing. Between school and work I have little time to write so if you guys let me know that your interested it will give me motivation to keep writing.**

 **I also have had any submissions on the mermaids yet so im gonna give you guys a week till I make my own. As always read and REVIEW please. See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

A New World

" This is Chad Pennington, reporting from the Gold Coast just outside the Nation of Atlantis. We have just received word that the Royal Council have finished their conference at the UN despite there being a terror attack. As of now we may be in a state of pre-war as Russia, South Africa and China have declared themselves enemies against Atlantis. However, Australia, England and the United States have openly supported our new neighbor, what this means for us, we will soon find out."

3 Days later ~~~

The Royal Council was sitting in their chambers, discussing their next moves. "Tadhana can we have an update on the preparations?" Emma asked, "Of course princess, as of right now we have increased the sea patrols around the island and have projectiles ready for the earth users to use at a moment's notice." Tadhana replied. "So now what?" Rikki angrily said to the others, "We have already been attacked twice and we are just going sit here and do nothing?" "Of course, not sister" Cleo said to her calmly, "But it would be wise to play this safely. There is no need for unnecessary bloodshed." "Cleo is right but, regardless we must remember that we have allies neighboring us, so perhaps we should do something as a sign of extended hospitality?" Will suggested, "We could hold an event either here or at Rikki's café, and integrate with the public, show them that we are not the bad guys." "That's an amazing idea, my husband" Bella said, smiling sweetly at her mate, "Is that ok sister?" Bella said looking at Emma. Even though they were all of equal rank it was an unspoken rule between them that Emma was the true leader, simply because that was what she was best at. "Hmm." Emma pondered, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, and it would certainly help with our relations with the public. Very well, Rose, Gloria, Sadaka, Callie and Leyla will be sponsoring the event with us. Mata with her guards as well as Ivan and Mikkela for protection. We will announce it tomorrow and have it set up for the weekend." Emma concluded to the group. Cleo jumped up and down with joy" OMG I can't wait! This is going to be so exciting!" She excitedly shouted as she skipped out of the room.

Rikki and Zane both talked to the owners at the Juicenet café to ensure everything would be ready for their arrival while Will and Sadaka went to talk to Senator Lawrence about the security details. Will having been friendly with the Senator since his arrest knew that the Senator would be more then happy to help them with anything. Sadaka and Will decided it would be best if they went as inconspicuously as possible to meet with the Senator just so that others don't get the wrong idea. Therefore Will decided to wear a collared shirt, to hide the tattoos on his arms that the Kemala no longer hid when he was in human form, and purple pants, which Bella insisted he wear as it 'was the color that suited him the most, she had said with a smile'. Sadaka on the other hand had no such qualms about what was suitable to wear so he decided to go with a simple white tee and shorts. The two of them entered the Senators building and walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me miss, but we would like to see Senator Lawrence as soon as possible please" Will asked the lady politely. "Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked without even looking up, "No, but I'm sure if you tell him Will is waiting downstairs to speak to him, I'm certain an appointment won't be necessary." Will replied politely. "Very well, hold on one moment." The secretary replied and reached over to grab the phone. After punching in a few numbers Will and Sadaka could faintly hear the Senator answer the phone. "Yes Mary what is it? I'm in the middle of an important meeting!", "I'm sorry Sir," Mary said. " But there is a gentleman here named Will who would like to meet with you, he doesn't have an appointment sir." "Will? Wait…. Oh of course! Yes send him right up please!" The Senator was practically shouting with excitement over the phone that Will and Sadaka could hear it perfectly clear. Mary turned to the two boys, "Go right down this hall, third door on your right." She said. "Thank you, ma'am." Sadaka replied and gave her a big smile and dropped the illusion so his teeth were their normal shark teeth. "Ahh!" Mary screamed falling back in her chair. Will chuckled as they walked down the hallway, "That wasn't very nice of you" He said in between laughs, unable to keep his face straight, the reprimand was lost in their laughing as Sadaka joined in with Will.

Will knocked on the door first to be polite and then entered with Sadaka closely behind him. Inside there was the Senator with four other professional looking people all seated around a conference table. Lawrence stood up and extended his hand to Will, "It's a pleasure to see you Prince. I hope everything is well with you and your family after that whole UN fiasco. I hope you know; Atlantis has my full support." Will shook his hand and looked at him with a sign of respect. "I appreciate that very much sir and I am fully aware of your support, thus the reason I am currently here." "Wait a minute, Atlantis? Prince?" one of the men seated at the table said, looking at both Will and Sadaka with wide eyes, "You're… You're mermaids?" Sadaka laughed, thankfully displaying normal teeth this time. "Ay that we are, although we prefer the term Mers. My name is Sadaka, Captain of the Elite Guard of the Royal Family. This here is Prince Lemah, Guardian of the Earth." The other men at the table had looks of fear mixed with awe. Will directed his attention to Lawrence but also addressed the other men as well. "I came here to discuss a public relations event to show our support as your allies and to ease any tensions there might be with locals here. We are to host an event at Juicenet café that my brothers and sisters own. We will be bringing our own guards as security, but as a sign of good faith and unity I would appreciate it if some of your men joined ours to show that unity to the public." The other men whispered amongst themselves clearly hesitant on the idea of having a bunch of highly trained Mers in their town. However, Lawrence saw a key opportunity here to strengthen their allies' relationships and decided to take it. "Of course! We would be glad to help you out in any way possible. Is there anything specific you would like us to maintain?" Lawrence asked Will. "We mainly need your assistance with the reporters. Most of our guards are not used to or fully comfortable around humans like that yet so it would be best if your men were to manage them." Will stated. "Of course." Lawrence said. " I will send a messenger to the beach with details." Will nodded his thanks. "Tell them to use this to contact us" Will said, handing a Kemala communicator to Lawrence. "All they need to do is press it and we will come." Lawrence bowed to Will, "Of course Prince, I will get it done as son as possible." "Thank you, and we will see you soon." Will responded before walking out the door, Sadaka right behind him.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long hiatus, things have gotten crazy but hey, im back! So I been talking to a reviewer and it got me thinking about some new ideas I want to play with. Im toying with the ideas of time travel so let me kno if that's something you guys want to see or not. As always please, please review, even if you don't have an account ad are just a guest, any reviews mean the world to me and are what keeps me going. Anyways hopefully I should have another chapter up before the end of the month so see you guys soon!**


	5. Public Relations Part 1

Public Relations

*Royal Chambers*

"So why are we changing the location again?" Bella asked Emma. Shortly after the announcement of holding a public party at the Juicenet Café (a.k.a Rikki's). Emma told the other Council members that they were instead having the party in the main clearing at the base of the mountain, right next to Airplane Avenue. "Because it occurred to me that I would rather have it in a place where we can monitor who has access to the event. It will also send a message to the reporters that while we are peaceful, they will see we have the means to defend ourselves." Emma said to the others. "Like stopping a missile wasn't a statement in itself." Rikki muttered under her breath, low enough that the others except for Zane heard her. Zane just smiled and squeezed Rikki's hand as if to acknowledge her statement. "Ok then, so how will this work?" Cleo asked Emma. "well we are going to split the jobs up into groups. For the party planning itself I want Rikki and Zane on that since you guys have experience." Rikki and Zane nod in agreement and start talking to one another about catering and other supplies that will be needed. "As for the décor and designs I would like Bella, Will and Lewis to have that setup." Bella clapped her hands, she was so excited to do a bunch of different designs with the plants. "Cleo I want you to talk to the animals around the island to have them escort the visitors when they come to the island." Cleo nodded her head in acknowledgement. "And lastly, Ash and I will talk to Sadaka and Ivan about security for the event." Emma's face changed after that and she looked almost sad as she says "I am sure everything will go well, but we should be prepared regardless." Cleo nodded, her face thoughtful. "They know we are mad." Cleo said softly, "They may think it's a trap to get them or something." Lewis pulled Cleo in tight, "I would like to think they are better then that." Lewis said to Cleo. "They should see we really want to try to get along." Cleo nodded, and the tension between everyone eased a bit, Rikki however seemed just a bit too agitated.

Cleo ran to the beach after the meeting to communicate with the sharks. 'Hey guys' Cleo thought to them. 'We are going to have visitors soon so I would appreciate if you would escort the Royal barge on its way from the mainland.' Sharks aren't the most talkative creatures, but they gave her a response that made Cleo sure that they understood what she needed from them.

For Rikki, planning a huge party was just another day at work for her. Ever since Rikki's became an international chain, big orders like this were a dime a dozen. But there was one thing her caterers didn't know about, and that was her being a Mermaid, and since the event was so secure, Rikki and Zane made it a point to go directly to the caterers to place their order. The catering company was located in Brisbane, so the couple would be able to access it by water. After an hour of traveling they finally made it to the building. It was your standard office building with four serious looking security guards situated behind their front desk. Upon entering the security immediately was wary of the foreign couple that entered. "Can I help you?" one of the security guards asked them. "Yes, my Name is Princess Cahaya, but your company would know me as Rikki Bennett, owner of Rikki's Inc." Rikki said addressing the man. "Princess? If you say so hun." The security guard said to her under his breath. "What did you say to me?!" Rikki demanded, her eyes turning liquid gold as her magic seeps through the Kemala. "Babe relax, he doesn't know." Zane said to Rikki, calming her down. Once he made sure that her temper was simmered down, he turned back to the guard. "I apologize for my wife's out burst but we are here to talk to the person in charge of large catering orders." "Of- of course." The guard stammered, still looking at Rikki fearfully. After a few hours of negotiating with the catering company, all the food orders were placed and the CEO personally ensured that it would be up to their standard. "I can't tell you how excited I am to be sponsoring such a huge event like yours. If there's anything else I can do for you please let me know." The CEO said to Rikki and Zane. The couple thanked the man and went back to Atlantis to update Emma on the food preparations.

Bella was loving her job, after all what makes a party without beautiful decorations? With Wills help the two of them created two long tables that would serve the food on. They figured it would be a better idea to mix the humans food and the Mers then have them separated. The only food that would be separated however, was the raw meet that the carnivorous Mers would be eating. Once the food tables were set up, it was time to work on seating. Between Will and Bella, they made a wide assortment of different types of chairs and tables. They were made out of branches, rock, crystal and glass. Al together it created a dazzling display of beauty, with engravings of plants and animals etched into the tables and chairs. "I feel like something is missing." Bella said to Will. "Well what about statues?" He asked her, "You should have them dispersed throughout the clearing. Oh, and we almost forgot our own seats." Will said, smacking his forehead. "I'll work on the statues, but get either Rose or Gloria for me, I'm going to need their abilities." Bella said to Will. Will ran off to go get them, leaving Bella to decide where the statues should go. In the end she decided to make three Mermen statues, 4 Mermaid statues, and one statue of a man. Each statue was a perfect resemblance to the members of the Royal Council. Bella see Harmony walking by and runs over to her. "Hey, Harmony, could you please go get Callie for me? I need her abilities." "Of course, Princess Bella." Harmony says back to her and rushes off to go find Callie. Meanwhile Will just arrived back with Gloria. "Hey Gloria, thank you for coming." Bella says to her. "Of course, it was no problem." Gloria responded. "So what would you like me to do?" "I need you to transform Cleo's statue into Sapphire, Emma's into Diamond, Rikki's into Ruby and mine should be Emerald." Bella instructed Gloria. "That's so awesome! Ok hold on." Gloria turns to the normal chairs and with a twist of her hands she turned them into their respective gemstones. "That's perfect!" Bella happily said to Gloria. "Of course, Sister!" After surveying her work with a proud face, Bella nodded, deeming it up to Emma's standard, and went to her house to get ready for tonight.

\- 3 Hours Later at Atlantis-

After all the preparations were finished, it was time for the Royals to get dressed. Emma decided to go with an ice blue gown that went to her ankles. The slit on the side with the plunging vneck gave here and ethereal effect. She looked like a true Ice Queen. To compliment her clothes she wore diamond earrings, along with an ice crystal hanging from a necklace that rested comfortably in the hollow of her throat. To top it all off she had an Ice Tiara on her head that gave off frost. "You look like a Goddess." Ash said to her with a smile, pulling her in to give her a kiss. "If we weren't married, I might be jealous of the other guys." Emma laughed and gave her husband another kiss. "Alright there, Prince Charming, I think its your turn to get dressed." Ash laughed at her and walked into their room still smiling. For Ash he went with a deep blue toga to accentuate his wife's colors and to signify his ties to the power of the ocean. With bronze armcuff's and leather shoes to compliment his outfit, he looked like he came straight out of Greece. "How does this look babe?" Ash said to Emma, doing a full 360 turn so she could see all sides. "You look perfect babe, now let's go meet the others." Emma went to grab her ice scepter, while Ash went to grab his broadsword and strap it across his back. Hand in hand they left their house, heading towards the beach where they were to meet with the others.

Cleo and Lewis were in their house and Cleo was making Lewis regret his choices in clothing. "You really look like a wizard Lewis." Cleo said, barely controlling her laughter. Lewis thought it would be a good idea to wear a black robe with a red button-down shirt. For pants he decided to wear slim fit jeans that really showed off his grown muscles, However the whole ensemble made it look like Lewis just stepped out of a Harry Potter movie. Lewis looked down at himself and laughed with Cleo. "Yea, I guess your right." Lewi chuckled. "But remember Cleo, I am the Guardian of Magic so I should look the part," he said, giving Cleo a 360 view as he spun around in a circle. "Alright we get it! So, what do you think of my outfit?" Cleo asked Lewis. Cleo decided to go all out for the party. She opted for a soft blue Greek chiton that had leopard embroidering as her dress. To accentuate the outfit, she went with purple lipstick and teal eyeshadow to make her face pop. After looking at herself in the mirror and deeming it worthy of completion, Cleo walked over to grab her whale sword and attaches it to her hip. "Alright I'm ready, lets go meet the others." Cleo said to Lewis. Holding each other's hands, they walked down the mountain to the beach.

Rikki and Zane had the easiest job when it came to getting dressed. Since Zane was the Mers Human liaison between the humans and the Mers he made sure to be as least intimidating as possible, but still look like a Prince. Rikki picked out a black suit for him, with a red tie (For her of course!) and hung his Kemala around his neck. Rikki however decided to shine like the fire goddess she is. She started with a gold tiara that had living flames magically imbued into it thanks to Lewis and was nestled in her hair, for her dress she wore a Roman style toga that was essentially just two straps of red fabric nestled over her breasts and looped behind her back, leaving very little to the imagination. Below her waist the red coloring turned into an ombre that ended with her feet being yellow. When Rikki twirled around, she looked like a living flame. "What do you think babe?" Rikki said to Zane, batting her eyelashes. "You look like your on-fire babe." Zane said with a smile. Walking over to her, he picks her up bridal style as they walk to the beach. "A queen like you shouldn't have to walk." He said smiling down at her. Rikki laughed and cuddled up to his chest as they continued walking. * **A/N Your welcome Zikki fans!**

Will and Bella were the last to get dressed because they were too busy 'engaged' in other activities. "Alright Will, we got to get dressed or we are going to be late!" Bella playfully said to Will, smacking him on the arm. After getting out of bed, Will went to get dressed first. As the Guardian of the Earth, he decided to go with a Hawaiian style shirt with brown cargo pants. To touch it off, he added two metal cuffs on his biceps, and his necklace with the Kemala. To top it off he added his platinum crown. Bella went for a more floral look. For her dress it was more of just strategic placing with plants. She had ivy wrapped around her legs to make her knee-high boots. Vines had wrapped around her arms up to her chest where it became an almost mesh outfit around her back, leaving her chest open except for two sea green shells that covered her breasts. Once she finished her outfit, she made a Vine tiara for her head. After approving of Wills outfit, the two of them walked to the beach to finally meet up with the others.

 **A/N I had 39 visitors the day chapter 4 came out and only one of you guys reviewed** **Please review! Its like tiny bits of candy that keep me going. Also I want to kno if you guys are Zikki fans, Willa Fans, Clewis fans or Emma/Ash fans. So please let me know! See you guys soon I got a big chapter planned ahead.**


	6. Public Relations Part 2

Public Relations Part 2

*Somewhere Unknown*

A figure sat in their chair in a dark room, watching the news coverage for Atlantis. The phone in their pocket rang. The figure pulls it out, eyes intensely focused on the screen. Answering the call, she puts the phone to her ear. "The plans are all set ma'am, the ships are currently enroute and the pieces are in place." A voice says over the phone. "Perfect." The figure answers, hanging up the phone. She leans back in her chair, resuming their intense focus. "I have you now" it whispered.

*At Rikki's Café*

The big day has finally arrived and all throughout Gold Coast reporters were flying in to get any coverage on the first gathering of allies at Atlantis. The media knew that there were only a select few that were allowed into Atlantis, and that those who were permitted to enter were already at the café. The Council had a few of their Delphi warriors working with local law enforcement to maintain the perimeter. Mata was also there to oversee the rest of the reporters that were spread out around the beach, waiting for the Royals arrival. Senator Lawrence, Nancy from the US and a representative from England named Sandy, were waiting inside the café for the Royals and were very excited to be going to such an event as the esteemed guests.

Mata paces on the beach waiting for the signal that says that the Royal Family is coming. Aloo of a sudden the water around Atlantis flash freezes and immediately disappears as though a pulse of energy came from Atlantis. Mata calls the guards on the beach and starts giving orders. "Ok, they are on their way, Triaka I need you to go get our guests and bring them here. Tiana, Rhea, and Celeste I want you to go get the reporters and have them escorted to the beach as well. For the rest of you we need to keep a line at the beach so no one unauthorized can get in. Am I understood?" "Yes Captain" the guards replied, and ran off with their orders.

Triaka went over to Rikki's café, only to realize that there was a sea of reporters blocking her path. "Malakas" Triaka mutters and leaps up using her flight bands over the reporters landing in the front of the café. Thankfully it wasn't that far of a jump because Triaka didn't have a lot of magic, which fueled the flight bands, only enough to get her over the crowd. Once she flew over Triaka went inside to talk to the Emissaries.

Lawrence, Nancy and Sandy had just finished eating when a dark-skinned woman wearing a cloak that hid most of her features entered the café. The woman looked around and upon spotting the three of them, walked over to where they sat. "Hello, my name is Triaka. My captain sent me to come get you as the Royal Council is in-route to the beach. I am here to escort you to the meeting." Why thank you Triaka." Senator Lawrence replied to her, bowing his head. Triaka turned around and started walking to the exit. Lawrence, Nancy and Sandy gathered their things and quickly followed her out the door. Once they were outside, Triaka raised her wrist to her mouth and started speaking into it. Lawrence didn't understand what she was saying since it was Atlantean, but quickly realized she was calling backup when three more Atlanteans dropped out of the sky and landed behind Triaka. "If you will kindly follow me." Triaka said to the three of them before turning around and walking towards the beach. "I guess that's our cue." Nancy said and the three of them began following Triaka to the beach.

Tiana, Rhea and Celeste had a difficult time at first getting all the reporters that were supposed to come to Atlantis. Apparently, the press badge to gain access was leaked online so a lot of reporters had fake badges saying they had access to Atlantis. What the reporters didn't know however was that the real badges had tiny pieces of moonstone in them, which when in close contact with a Kemala lit up the badge like a Christmas tree. So, this meant the three Delphi warriors had the long annoying task of checking Every. Single. One. Finally, after 30 minutes of sorting through the reporters the three warriors herded the reporters towards the beach.

Once everybody was gathered on the beach, Triaka, Celeste, Rhea and Tiana checked in with Mata. "Everyone is accounted for captain." Triaka said to Mata. Mata nods and assesses the situation. The reporters that were allowed in Atlantis were by the water with the three emissaries. In all only about 5 reporters came along with the three dignitaries so it wasn't to hard to protect. She had her squad positioned between the group and the public to diffuse any tensions. Mata sighs as she looks out into the sea. 'Where are they? They should've been here already, the signal was given a while ago. I hope everything is ok.'

***At Atlantis on the beach***

"You got to be kidding me! What do you mean ships are coming?" Emma yelled at Cleo. Cleo flinched back under Emma's icy glare. "Umm… th-the sh-sharks just told-d me" Cleo whimpered. Emma sighed and tried to maintain her cool. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset, its just this is unplanned, what do we do?" Emma asked the group. "Well according to the sharks, they are still a way off but they are heading here." Cleo reported to Emma. "Ok, see if they can find out what country they are from."

Emma looks at the rest of the council. "Anything else?" Emma adds. "if they are enemies, I say we burn them." Rikki said out loud. The others flinch, but Emma and Cleo look at each other, then with Bella, and as if they mentally connected, all look at Rikki and nod their head. "Agreed. But for now, we play it smart. We can not let people know we are aware of the ships, it gives us the advantage." Emma then turns to her Kemala communicator and summons Ivan.

"Ivan I would like you to send out Zencho and Yoshi and have them patrol the waters really quick to see if any unauthorized boats are on their way here." Emma said to Ivan when he entered. "Right away Princess." Ivan responded before running off to find them. "Ok now that that is settled, we need to get to the mainland right away we are already late as it is." The 8 members of the council make their way to the barge, followed closely by Sadaka and Gloria. The Royal Council was finally on their way to the mainland.

***Mainland Beach***

Back at the beach the reporters were getting anxious, wondering what could've caused the Royals delay. "Wait! The gates are opening!" A reporter with binoculars shouted to the crowd. Sure enough, in the distance, you could see the giant blue gates swinging outward, and then slowly start to close. "Where are they though? I didn't see anything come out." A reporter wondered out loud to another. Suddenly the water at the beach erupted, causing waves to crash up on the beach, and a opaque barge comes out of the water, encased in a giant bubble of solidified water. Three figures can be seen standing at the bow, when the middle one raises their hands, and the bubble disappeared, revealing Sadaka flanked by Rose and Gloria. Rose and Gloria then move in tandem as the bow of the boat turned into water. Sadaka then joined in, twisting the bow into a ramp until all three of them made the same motion, hardening it into place.

The Delphi guards on the beach form a pathway to the boat, with Mata leading the emissaries first with the reporters close behind there. Upon reaching the ramp, they were greeted by Sadaka, "Welcome, my name is Sadaka. We will be on our way to Atlantis momentarily, if you will please come aboard and take a seat." Once everybody was situated, Sadaka walked to the ramp, and with Roses help, turned the ramp back into the bow. The boat turned around, now fully formed, and started on its way to Atlantis. "Excuse me, but where is the Royal Council?" A reporter asked Sadaka. "There were some matters that they needed to attend too first, they will be waiting for us at the beach." After answering the reporter, Sadaka turned around to the face the front, and using his abilities started moving the barge towards Atlantis.

The reporters were loving the underwater effect, and kept asking Sadaka question about how he does it. "I just bend da water and then my love Rose, hardens it." He said with a smile looking at the Pink haired beauty behind him. All of a sudden water starts pouring out of a hole by one of the reporter's feet. "Ha Ha, very funny." A reporter who got soaked said to Sadaka. Sadaka looked at the hole in the barge strangely "That wasn't me." He muttered shaking his head. He looked at Rose, who was just as confused at him, and she shrugged her shoulders, not sure what happened either. Rose raised here hands and turned it back to crystal again. The two of them just shrugged it off and continued answering questions to the reporters. Meanwhile, Nancy, Sandy and Lawrence were talking in the back.

"What do you think happened?" Nancy asked the other two. "I don't know but I have a gut feeling its not good, and because of that." Lawrence said, pointing out into the water at what looked like little holes scattered through the sea floor, however on closer inspection they were actually tunnels. Sandy looked around with wide eyes and noticed something. "Oh my god, "she whispers. As the barge was nearing Atlantis, they noticed a colorful swarm near the island. As the barge got closer, they noticed that it wasn't stones that caused the color, but Mers, with tails shimmering so many beautiful colors. Lawrence had to guess there were at least 100 of them swimming around the island. Each one with weapons strapped on their backs and watching the barge go past them. It was clear that they were disciplined warriors and the look of their faces towards them. It was almost as if they were looking down on us as inferior. Nancy looks at Lawrence and Sandy, "What is the meaning of this? There has got to be a reason for such a display." She shivered, still freaked out by the silent warriors. As they approached the main gate it slowly started to open, letting the barge pass through. "I don't know" Lawrence whispers back to them. "I'm just glad I'm on their side.

*Somewhere unknown"

She paced back and forth on her boat, anxiously waiting for that precious text. She suddenly receives a text on her phone from an unknown number. 'IM IN' She looks at the message and slowly smiles, she starts to laugh manically and walks to the helm. Her driver Jeff was sitting down waiting, when she walked in. "Plot a course to Atlantis now!" She barked at him. "But what about the EMP field around the island?" The woman just laughed, brushing her hair back, and having what was a clearly, freshly inked tattoo of a Seven. "It's all been taken care of." She throws her head back as she laugh's manically, her eyes b Soon. Soon the world will know my name."

 **A/N Thank you to all my new readers and current fans. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I got a lot of things planned for the next chapter. See you guys soon! And as always please review, it helps me out too.**


	7. Feast

The Feast.

The Royal Council was seated around their table in their chambers, making the final preparations for the guests as they were on their way. "Is all the food set?" Emma asked Cleo and Bella. "Yes we caught fresh fish from around the island for the meat eaters." Cleo answered her. "And I got fresh fruits and vegetables for the vegetarians." Said Bella. "That's perfect." Emma said, smiling at them. She then turned to Rikki. "And how is our project going?" Rikki smiled devilishly, "All ready when needed." She replied back to her. "Ok then, lets go meet our guests."

The Eight of them walked down to the beach, surrounded on all sides by the Delphi guards, leading in front was Ivan and Gloria. They arrived at the beach and waited for the guests to appear out of the water. All of the sudden the gates to Atlantis open, signaling the barges arrival. Shortly after the barge appeared, rising gracefully out of the water and coasting to a stop once it landed on the beach.

Sadaka appeared at the bow with Rose, and the two of them together morphed the bow back into a ramp. Once the ramp was finished Sadaka ushered the reporters and emissaries onto the beach. Emma stepped forward to greet them, "Welcome everyone, to Atlantis. Some of you may know me already but for those who don't, my name is Princess Ndari, and I am leader of the Royal Council" One of the reporters stepped forward with a microphone in his hand. "How does that work? Is it a matriarchy? A democracy" Rikki turned to him and glared, her eyes glowing gold. "If you want to keep your microphone in one piece, I suggest you wait till later to ask your questions." The reporter's eyes widened at Rikki's eyes and shrunk back to join the other reporters. Emma laughed and looked at the reporters. "As my sister was trying to say, calmly" She emphasized the word and looked directly at Rikki. Rikki just shrugged and gave a smile. "We will have a press conference later. First however we have a feast prepared for your arrival. If you will kindly follow me." Emma turns around and begins walking into the jungle. The other members of the Council follow suite, following closely behind Emma. The reporters and emissaries tagged along behind them, with Sadaka and Rose bringing up the rear.

As the group were cutting through the jungle, Nancy, Lawrence and Sandy kept seeing figures dashing through the woods. Sometimes it would be animal, other times it would be a person, but the entire way they felt like there were always eyes on them. Cleo stayed back and decided to walk with the three of them. "How are you guys doing?" Cleo asked them. "We're fine, just a little nervous." Sandy said to her. "Why's that?" Cleo asked curiously. "Um, are there any animals here that are dangerous?" Nancy asked Cleo. Cleo laughed and turned her head to the trees, and started speaking in a weird language. All of a sudden, a sea krait comes slithering out of the tress, dropping itself on Cleo's neck. "Oh my god! Watch out! That snake is poisonous!" Nancy yelled at Cleo. Cleo just laughed and started petting the snake. "Its ok. He's my pet" "Your pet?" Sandy said to her eyes wide. How could a poisonous snake be a pet? Cleo looked at Sandy, almost as if she knew what she was thinking. "I was gifted the ability to talk to animals, so they are all friendly here. We help them and in return they live peacefully with us." Cleo answered Sandy. "Talk to animals?" Sandy questioned. "Yes." Cleo laughed. "All of us Mers have some sort of abilities, whether it be manipulating the elements or communing with nature. Anyways we should hurry up, the rest of the group is ahead of us now."

After joining the rest of the group, they all entered a clearing that was beautifully decorated. The reporters marveled at the architecture, which apparently consisted of vines intertwined with crystals to create elaborate structures. After passing through the archway, they came upon three tables. One of the tables had different types of thrones seated behind them, made out of different material. Next to these colored thrones were normal crystal thrones that created four pairs along the table. The Royal Council went to sit at their thrones and Emma addressed the others. "If you would kindly take a seat, we will bring out the food shortly for you." She said coolly, taking her seat. The three Emissaries went to sit at there table, while the reporters sat at the other table.

Once everybody was situated, Emma clapped her hands, and a bunch of Mers came out the forest with dishes in their hands. All of the guests gasped at what they saw come out. On one side, the Mers had huge trays of all kinds of fish, Seared tuna, and sushi rolls of every kind. There were also freshly steamed crab and mussels, all drizzled in butter sauce. The other side of Mers had fruits and vegetables coming out. Caesar salads, Cobb salads as well as fresh pineapple, coconuts and tomatoes. "Did you guys buy this stuff?" One of the reporters asked. The council burst out laughing, and Cleo wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh no, we caught all these animals ourselves. The vegetables are from our gardens, we grow them ourselves." "Fascinating" Lawrence said out loud, he turned to Cleo. "So, what your saying is that you are basically self sufficient and have no reliance on the mainland?" "Essentially yes." Bella answered. "We provide a safe environment for the marine life around us, and in return we eat only what is needed, no more and no less. This way there is no need to waste resources. And with the vegetables, I, among others can control plants, giving us an endless supply of fruits and vegetables."

"What about your defenses? Do you have an Army? Navy?" Another reported asked. Rikki stood up to answer this time. "We have a dedicated guard from the Delphi that would make up most of what you would call our army. But remember that every single Mer on this island can fight, even the children." She said to the reporters. "You train children to fight?" A reporter asked incredulously. Will laughed at the statement. "No, No, what she means is that, while we refrain our children from fighting, they have the necessary abilities to defend themselves. We would never encourage them into violence."

Emma then turns to the three emissaries, "I would also like to thank you for coming to our gathering. We would like to consider you guys strong allies in the future." The three of them nod their heads. Sandy then addresses them, "On behalf of the United States, you must understand that while you have our support, we would like to avoid a war. We have strained relationships with enough countries as it is." Emma nods at her statement. "I completely agree. I too, would love nothing more then to have a peaceful future, however our kind was killed by enemies and we will not stand by and let it go unpunished." Rikki then added in. "This also means that whatever country is found to be behind the attacks will be dealt with, brutally and swiftly." Rikki's eyes glowed with fire at her last words.

As thee guests pondered the Royals answers to their questions for a bit as they ate, Harmony came bursting into the clearing and ran right to Ivan. He leaned down as she whispered something in his ear, then ran off, looking back at the council before she disappeared in the leaves. Ivan straightens up and walks over to the Royals, conversing rapidly with them. Emma and Rikki look up at him, anger and confusion in their eyes. Emma waves Ivan off then stands to address the crowd. "Pardon the interruption but some grave news has come to my attention." Everybody stops eating and all eyes look at Emma. "It would appear we are having a breach in our defenses, and the only way that can happen, is if one of you, is the traitor."

**** In the waters outside Atlantis ****

"This is Mary Davis from Fox News, bringing you live coverage from Atlantis. A little over an hour ago the Royal Barge just brought in three dignitaries from Australia, United States and the United Kingdom with some reporters. They were brought to discuss peace talks, since those three nations had declared themselves allies at the United Nations. We bring you Breaking News, however, as we have just seen six navy battleships arrive outside the island. It is unclear as to whether they are friendly or enemies yet but we will update you as soon as any new developments occur" The lady turns off the tv, smiling as she looks into the water. Just as planned, the ships arrived right on time. The driver Jeff, enters the room to give her a status report. "They arrived, we're just waiting for your orders ma'am." "I know they are here you idiot." She snaps at Jeff. She turns around and goes to the dresser. Opening the drawer, she pulls out a thick file folder that's filled with papers. The front of the file has fading letters, but you can still make out the last few words 'Add Water.' She looks down at the folder and strokes it like it's a pet. "They are finally mine." She said to the papers, her eyes widen till its almost all pupil. "They've always been mine, for I found them first."

 **A/N Sorry about the short chapter, I just started school again so things have been pretty busy. Also, how many of you guys figured our who the crazy women is yet? Also thank you MissLuxe for the reviews, I appreciate your support. Tank you to all my readers and as always please read and review! Also, I might add in some OC's so if any of you want to add a mermaid to my story please submit the following.**

 **Name,**

 **Color of tail.**

 **Powers**

 **Origin.**


	8. Crazy

Crazy

*** 3 years ago ***

Charlotte was pissed. Not only did those three girls take everything away from her, and what she deserved, but they also ruined her life. Shortly after the disaster in the Gold Coast, Charlotte went back to America to live with family. She graduated high school and devoted her life to marine biology, working hard to make her name known. Today was the day it all pays off, Charlotte thought to herself, as she looked at her new job. The marine biologist here was apparently disgraced by the scientific community for her "unorthodox" theories. What really interested Charlotte though, was that the researcher was only disgraced AFTER she left Australia's Gold Coast, and Charlotte knew there had to be no coincidence about that. This lady will help Charlotte gain her revenge and get back what is rightfully hers.

*** Present day, outside Atlantis***

Charlotte paced the deck, knowing that in only a few moments all her time waiting for revenge will finally be over. Working under Denman for two years was very informative, especially when the 'accident' happened, and all of Denman's research and findings became hers. It was through Denman's research that Charlotte stumbled upon the group, Seven Deadly Sins. While the Sins were a bunch of God/Mer fearing humans who just wanted to get rid of these people, Charlotte saw it as a way to get into Atlantis, and once she got there, oh was she going to have fun. Thanks to the Sins and her research, she created her own brand of their ash and inked it onto her body. The ash gave her the ability to be impervious to any magical strike or anything magical at all.

As Charlotte continued to pace, the thought of being so close to her goal was driving her insane. Jeff had already left her alone, calling her 'batshit crazy' after she freaked on him for remarking how cool it would be to have a tail. 'I know how it cool it was.' Charlotte thought to herself, 'and those bitches took it away from me.' "THEY TOOK EVERYTHING!" Charlotte yelled into the sky. Oh, she was going to have her revenge alright, and make those three girls pay for everything.

*** Back at Atlantis***

"Traitor? What do you mean? What's going on!" Rikki yelled at Emma. "Relax sister." Emma said giving Rikki an icy look. Rikki sat down, crossing her arms in front of her, clearly still mad. Emma turns back and surveys their guests. "It would appear someone tampered with the protection around the island." Emma said with a frosty tone. "We have people working on it now but the question remains on how that happened." In the back of the room, Sadaka looked at Rose, and something dawned on him. "Your Majesty." Sadaka said to Emma. "Yes Sadaka?" she replied. "On da way here, the barge sprang a leak, I didn't think anything of it but that has to be what happened." Emma immediately flagged over two Delphi guards, "Take a look along the route of the barge. See if you find anything." "Yes, your majesty" the Delphi warriors responded and ran off. Emma then sighs and looks at the rest of the council. "It would appear Twilight is in effect, all agreed?" The other members look at one another and all of them nod their heads in agreement. Emma raised her staff and slammed it into the ground, a bright light blue light shot out, straight into the sky.

*** On the TV***

"This Mary Davis giving you breaking news right now at Atlantis. It appears that a giant bolt of light shot out of the sky about 3 minutes ago. We don't know what this means but we do know that the ships that have appeared earlier are starting to advance on the island."

Once Emma shot the light up the whole jungle came alive, the guests were startled when over 40 warriors showed up around the edges of their gathering. Emma looked at the council, "Rikki, Zane, secure the west half make sure our forces are ready. Bella, Will, you do the same for the north. Cleo, Lewis, you guys get the east. Ash, I need you to get the south, and Sadaka I need you to bring me Mikkaela and Ivan." The council members flew off to do their respective duties, along with 10 warriors for each group, and Sadaka ran off to fetch the others.

Once all that was done, Emma turned back to the guests. "Now here is how this will work, one of you is the traitor, but since it's impossible to tell who is and who isn't I'm just going to assume you all can't be trusted." Before the guests could even reply, Emma raised both her hands and froze all of the guests solid. "That will make things easy until we get settled." Emma muttered. Rose meekly walked over to Emma and said quietly. "Senator Lawrence supported us when Will got caught, and Nancy supported us at the UN." "Hmm, your right, I doubt they are the traitors." Looking back at the two dignitaries, Emma twisted her hand, removing the ice that encased their bodies. Lawrence and Nancy shivered as they shook off the last of the cold, they had from the ice. "Can someone PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" "I apologize for freezing you." Emma said to them. "But you must understand my main concern is the welfare of my people and our nation. That being said it would appear that we are about to be under attack, and therefore we need to find out who the traitor is. I will leave a Mer with you here and hopefully you can figure out who the traitor is, I would do it myself but I have to attend to more urgent matters." With that being said, Emma defrosted Sandy and the other reporters and flew off to the top of the volcano.

Once Emma arrived, she was startled but what she saw. Six huge ships had surrounded the island, with a smaller boat among them. 'This won't be good' Emma thought to herself. Slamming her scepter on the ground again she summoned the Royals and guards to the top of the mountain. "It would appear the war has begun." Emma said solemnly to the others. Cleo clutched Lewis close to her, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want to fight, but I will do whatever it takes to protect Lewis." Cleo said fiercely. Bella nodded her head, her greens eyes sparkling, "I agree, nobody touches Will." Will chuckles and leans into Bella giving her a deep kiss. "But you're the Guardian of Life." "Yea and I'm protecting your life." Bella said as she snuggles into Wills neck. Will laughs and holds her close.

Rikki on the other hand looked like a kid in a candy store. "We get to fight? Oh, ho ho, this is going to be fun." She said, her eyes glowing as she summoned fire into her hands. Emma nods her head. Her eyes start to frost as she spoke. "We will not make it easy for them, and if they get on the shore, they will meet a force to be reckoned with." The others nod their heads and shouted in agreement. "We should funnel the ships into one area, that way they can only go from one direction." Ash said to the group. "Oh? And how exactly do you plan on doing that? They surrounded the island!" Rikki retorted to him. Ash just smiled. "Your talking to the Guardian of the Tides, lets send a wave and push them together." "Hmm that's not a bad idea." Emma said with a smile. "Ok, do it." Emma said to him.

Ash stood at the top of the volcano focusing on the ocean. He lifted his hands and started flowing them back and forth, like a wave. Slowly the water between to ships started to rise, pushing the boats apart into one another. You could hear the shouts and cries coming from the ships as the water forced the ships into one another. They collided with the next ship until all six ships were bashed into one another by the main gate of Atlantis. The ships were really beat up, most of the guns had broken off and all that was left was the soldiers. But then the group saw the amount of the soldiers, the ships were full, all you could see were people walking around the deck trying to figure out what to do next. "That's a lot of people." Cleo whispered. "Easily 200 if not more." Bella replied. "That's fine, let them come. "You do realize they will have guns?" Zane said. "No problem" Will answered. "Between me,Rikki, Rose and Gloria their guns will be useless. They have to know that. I think they are going to come with hand to hand weapons." Emma thought about it, then slowly nodded her head. "Hes right. That performance with the missile showed everyone that ranged weapons are ineffective against us. They will most likely have knives or some other weapon."

As they were talking the ships were slowly chipping away at the wall with what little guys they had remaining. The Royals decided it would be best to wait for them to come in through the gate, this way they could funnel them on the beach and use the jungle to their advantage.

**Meanwhile on one of the ships."

Charlotte was pissed. First some freaky wave caused by those damn fishes, crashed her boat against the others, throwing her overboard and into the water. Luckily, some ship saw her and picked her up before she got crushed or drowned. Now she was looking at the entrance to Atlantis as the soldiers steadily chipped away at the wall. They were almost through maybe 30 more minutes. But that's not what pissed Charlotte off, it was because she knew she was missing something. "This is too easy" She said to herself. "Why wouldn't they attack us as we tried to get in? Its like they want us to get in" She shook her head, it didn't matter. They had something those fishes wouldn't expect, and catch them off guard.

 **A/N hehe im so excited for this next chapter I've been planning this for a while and really wanted to do a fight scene that truly reflected what these mermaids would do if their loved ones were threatened. Anyways as always please red and review!**


	9. The Fight Part 1

The Fight Part 1

Emma knew this was serious. Ash and Will, even working together, could not destroy the boats now matter how hard they tried. "Something's wrong." Will said. "It's like I can feel the metal, but my abilities can't effect it." Emma thought about it, and the only conclusion she could come to is that these ships somehow got painted with that magical ash that they were attacked with a while ago, which means… "Crap, it's the Seven Deadly Sins behind this." Emma said to the others. They all looked at her alarmed. "You sure?" Cleo asked her. "It's the only thing that makes sense, but if that's the case, then that means we have to assume their weapons will be coated as well." Rikki looked at Emma, "So then what's the plan sis?" Emma thought about it and a smile came to her face. "I have just the idea, but first I need the guys to be our back up in the jungle." "What do you mean your backup?" Ash said. Emma walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you guys want to protect us." Then she looked at all the guys as she continued, "But us girls started this, we were mermaids before all of you and I feel like it's our job to lead the fight." All of the girls nodded to the guys in unison, "But don't worry we will lead them to you guys, what's left of them anyway." Rikki said with a laugh. The guys weren't to happy about this but they agreed. Before the boys left, Emma pulled Lewis to the side, "Lewis I need you to do something for me" she whispers something in his ear, he looked shocked but then smiled. "Awesome, I should've thought of that!" "ok now go!" Emma replies back.

After Emma sent Lewis away with her plan, she looked at her sisters. "Now we get ready to fight." She then looks at Bella and Cleo, "I know you too don't like to hurt people, you are both kind natured. But with that being said, I need you two in this fight, we can't do it without you." She said solemnly to the girls. The two of them looked sad, knowing what was about to happen, but they both shook it off and gave a confident nod to Emma. "We know what we have to do." Bella said, "Even if we don't like it" Cleo finished. "Ok, so now that we got that settled what are we going to do for weapons? Using just our magic will tire us out fast." Rikki said, "Because I have a few ideas I've wanted to try." She smiles devilishly.

Cleo was the first to get suited up. She opted for a snake skin, skintight outfit, that had slits on her thighs, perfect for kicks and jumps. With the blue, green and brown colors of her outfit, when she was in the jungle and didn't move, she blended in with her surroundings, making her near invisible. With Lewis's help she enchanted the snakeskin to be impenetrable, making it secure from any projectile. For her weapon she decided to modify her whalebone sword, with the help of her snake friends. Using her pet krait, she coated the bone sword with poison, so much that even a scratch of the blade will cause a slow death to any non-Mer. She took a few practice swings and went to go look at herself. Speaking out loud to herself, "Ok Cleo you got this, remember these are bad people and they will not be nice to you, even though you want to be nice to them." She paced around the room, gathering up her courage, and then sighed and walked out to meet the others.

Bella was up next, and Lewis had a perfect getup for her. She had a green leather halter top, that was paired with a leather Amazonian skirt for her bottom. To top it off she had vines wrapped around her legs creating a mesh pattern to act as a type of chainmail. For her weapon she wanted to use something secret, so she asked a Creeping vine if she could use it, the vine happily obliged and wrapped itself around her right arm before crossing her shoulders and wrapped the left arm. Now when a person would look at her, it would just look like a decoration, but the moment Bella whipped out her hands, a vine whip lashed out and wrapped itself around Will. "Hey!" Will said shocked. "Sorry babe!" Bella yelled back. 'These things are cool' she thought to herself. She then looked at her arms, trying out a couple of jumps and flips using her vines. After everything checked out for her she nodded her approval, 'they won't know what hit them.'

Rikki had been playing with this idea ever since she was able to control fire. Turning to Zane right before he left, she goes, "Babe, I have a really cool idea, I WANNA BE A FREAKING DRAGON!" Zane just stood there shocked. "huh" He didn't know how else to respond to that... particular statement. "Umm ok... and how do you plan on doing that?" Rikki jumped up and down, "So glad you asked! I asked Will and Lewis to make this for me a while ago." She walks over to her closet and pulls out a scaled body armor. The top half was painted blood red, with spikes on the shoulders, and the armor on her arms went all the way down to her wrists. The center of the armor stopped just short of her midriff, leaving a bit of her stomach exposed, and the top middle part left her breasts bursting out of her armor but it held, barely. The bottom part was essentially a long strip of red cloth that covered her front and, on the back, rested over her rear, keeping her intimates covered. What looked like red leggings covered her legs but the only thing Zane couldn't figure out was where her weapons were. "I love it a lot babe, but where's your weapons?" Rikki smiled dangerously and grabbed the spike on her shoulders. Zane realized they weren't spikes but dagger hilts as the blade comes to life made completely out of fire. "What you think?" Rikki said to Zane her head cocked, "I think that if looks could kill I be dead." Rikki laughs at him and then kisses him goodbye and goes to meet with the others.

Emma just sat, looking at Ash, just thinking. "You okay babe?" Ash walked over and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. Emma leaned back into him, enjoying his warmth, "I don't know hun, it's just, it feels like yesterday that the only thing I was worried about was the swimming championships, and when our next family vacation is. Now I'm ruling an entire nation, and having to defend us against our enemies it is just so much." Emma starts to cry a little as she speaks and Ash pulls in her in tighter. "Hey, Listen to me okay? You have your sisters, who between you four will have a bond none of us will ever understand, and you're not alone, you hear me? You have me, your sisters, Zane, Will and Lewis all helping you out ok?" Emma smiles and nods her head. "Thank you, babe."

After her talk with Ash, Emma went to get ready. She put on an ice blue gown that was lined with ice crystals, offering protection and beauty. It was fit snugly so it didn't flow to far and allowed free movement of her legs and hands. Emma looked at her scepter, and wondered if she should use something else. Using her abilities, she modified the scepter to create a beautiful ice bow. 'With this I can shoot ice arrows, that's perfect' She exclaimed to herself. She added spikes on the end of the bows so that way she could use her weapon in close combat. After Looking herself over one last time, she walked out and went to meet up with the others.

The four girls and Senator Lawrence and Sandy stood on top of the volcano, overlooking the beach and watching as the gate gets closer and closer to falling. Lewis runs up to Emma, "Everything's all set." "Good" Emma replied. Emma then looked at the two dignitaries, "I Want you guys to stay up here, I don't want you to get hurt." The two of them nodded and sat down. Emma then turned to the others, "Alright ladies, let's do this."

*** Fox 4 Helicopter***

This is Farely Harris reporting live from Fox4 News copter, as you can see, we are currently covering what appears to be an attack on Atlantis. We have yet to find out who is exactly behind the attack, but we have reports that the terrorist group Seven Deadly Sins, which are huge Anti Mers, are claiming to be behind the attack. As of right now the group is attempting to breach the wall but we have yet to see any response from the Mers, however there is activity on top of the volcano. We will stay here as long as it is deemed safe and will keep you up to date.

*** Charlotte on the Ship***

"Ma'am we are almost through." One of the thugs reported to Charlotte. "Perfect, once we break through send in half the army, we will crush them before they even knew what hit them." "Yes ma'am" the thug replied, running off to carry out her orders. Charlotte couldn't wait, she is close to her goal she could almost taste it. "Soon girls, soon you will see who has come to destroy you, just as you destroyed me."

*** Back on the beach***

The four girls stood in a line looking at the gate, which was almost entirely destroyed, with about fifty Delphi warriors behind them. "It won't be much longer now." Cleo said sadly. "Hey, just remember that no matter what happens, I love you girls and I'm so happy to meet you and be able to call you sisters." Cleo said with tears in her eyes to the other girls. "Hey we will pull through this," Rikki said hugging Cleo, "and I'm happy to meet you too." Emma and Bella smiled with them and they all put their hands together "Sisters for life" They all said together. As they said that a thundering crack rang out and the girls turned their heads to see the gate come crashing down, with three of the ships shortly coming in after the gate fell. "Ok, here they come." The ships stopped in the bay and row after row of boats came from the ships, all of them filled with armed soldiers. "There has to be at least 100" Emma said amazed. She knew there would be a lot of soldiers but she didn't realize it would be this many. She really hoped her plan would work. "Here we go!" Rikki yelled as the boats landed, with the guards that they could now see were all equipped with various types of guns and knives. "FOR ATLANTIS!" Emma yelled as they all charged the soldiers.


	10. The Fight Part 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay guys, school and work has been kicking my ass. Thanks to Bananaz for your reviews. I would love to incorporate your mermaids but im gonna need a little bit more information then what you put in your review so please either PM or email me and ill make sure to add your mers. Anyways here is the continuation. Hope you guys enjoy and as always please read and review it means a lot to me.**

 **FYI THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER WILL BE M RATED.**

The Fight Part 2

Charlotte didn't know if the girls were either really brave or suicidal. As soon as she gave the order for her men to attack, she heard Emma screaming "FOR ATLANTIS!" as the whole group stormed the soldiers. 'Idiots' she thought, she wanted the girls to die yes, but not like this, Charlotte wanted to be the one to the kill them. She shouted out to the soldiers, "FIRE AT WILL!", the soldiers opened fire, spraying bullets all over the beach. Charlotte watched as Mer after Mer were shot down. Then she heard a scream, as she saw a Mer, she thought her name was Rose from the news, crumpling to the ground, her face splattered with blood the hole in her forehead leaked down her face, staining her pink hair red. The four sisters screamed in pain as they saw her dead body fall, along with a huge roar coming from the jungle. A figure shoots out of the jungle, running right towards the soldiers. "YOU KILLED MY MATE!" Sadaka screams at them, throwing his spear and impaling two of the soldiers, pinning them to the ground dead. Sadaka runs over to Rose's body, picking her up in his arms and held her close. "I love you." Sadaka said to her, as he was shot by soldier, his body still holding Rose to him, as their bodies laid down together.

Charlotte laughed, enjoying the clear anguish the sisters were in. "You'll pay for that!" Bella yelled to the soldier that shot Sadaka. She whipped a soldier in the face with her vine whip, then locked his ligament, jellifying his blood, and proceeded to flip onto his shoulders and snapped his neck. Leaping off the body she just killed she leapt up in the air and slammed the ground with both her fists, her vines launching themselves into the sand. All of a sudden, the sand around Bella erupts as four huge vines come shooting out of the ground spearing clean through the chests of any nearby soldiers. She sees Rikki in the distance, hacking and slashing her way through soldiers with ease. The only Mers that weren't fairing well were the Delphi soldiers. They had no knowledge of how guns worked and were getting shot down faster then they were able to kill the enemies. Unfortunately, Bella didn't even have the chance to help them has two soldiers saw her, and started shooting at her. She raised her hands, creating a vine wall to protect her from any bullets. Once the soldiers stopped shooting and attempted to rush the sides, Bella brought down the wall, and quickly thrust out her hands, the vines shooting from her arms, and wrapped themselves around the soldiers. "Sorry boys" Bella said to them as she pulled her hands in, crushing both of the soldier's bodies. She looks around, searching for her next target, when she sees a soldier creeping behind Emma, who was too busy firing arrows into the crowd. She launches herself at Emma, who looked at Bella like she was crazy, before Bella, at the last minute, dives between Emma's legs, raised her hands jellifying the man where he stood. She lashes out with her right hand, her vine whipping out, wrapping itself around the soldier's neck, Bella flips backward and launched the soldier in the air, sending him far into the ocean. "Thanks Bell." Emma said to her, as she looked back up and resumed firing her arrows.

Rikki was going on a rampage, she ran at one guy, kicking him in the chest and pounced on him the moment he fell, stabbing him the heart. In the same motion she spun her leg around then launched her other leg sending a kick of fire aimed at another soldier, who fell back covered and fire, screaming as he slowly burned to death. She jumped of the dead man that she just killed and started running towards a group of soldiers, launching into the air and slammed her daggers in the ground, creating a circle of fire that immediately incinerated all of the nearby soldiers. She heard a soldier running behind her and deflected the blade the soldier attempted to pierce her back with, using her daggers she caught the weapon in-between her blades, flipped around and quickly slashed the soldier with two quick strikes across the torso and abdomen. The soldier didn't even have a chance to scream before she quickly immolated his head. She then sees a soldier take aim at Cleo's back, her totally unaware of the threat. Rikki runs towards the soldier, spins and launches her dagger like an arrow at the soldier, the soldier screams as the blade becomes buried in his back, Rikki she runs over and retrieves her dagger, stabbing the soldier through the skull to ensure death, "Thanks for the save" Cleo said, as her and Rikki were back to back, looking around them at the fight. "No problem sis" Rikki said as she quickly threw out a fireball at one soldier. "Here I got an idea, create tornado at that group." Rikki said, pointing at a group of 6 soldiers that were slowly advancing on a pair of Delphi warriors. Cleo spun her hands together and unleashed a ball of air that quickly turned into a mini tornado. Rikki then took a deep breath and shot a wave of fire out of her mouth, like a dragon breathing fire. The tornado quickly turned into a funnel of fire and engulfed the group of soldiers, there screams barely audible over the sound of the flames. When Cleo dissipated the wind, all that remained of the soldiers was ash.

Cleo hated the bloodshed, but after seeing Rose and Sadaka killed, it had infuriated Cleo, giving her rage that she never thought she would ever see, and now here she was, standing back to back with Rikki. She was already looking around for her next target, when a soldier as a last resort, rushed Cleo, shooting his gun wildly. The bullets that did land on Cleo bounced harmlessly off her snake suit. "Die you fish devils!" the soldier screamed at Cleo as he thrusted his knife into her abdomen. The knife just shattered the moment it touched the suit. Using her powers, she raised her hand and lifted the guy off the ground, "You're right we are devils." Cleo said, "And this is what happens when you KILL OUR FRIENDS." She lifted up her sword and slashed the guy across his chest, her sword now tainted red with blood. Taking advantage of the lull in fighting she summoned the wind, and threw it towards the soldiers. A wall of wind smashed into them, sending many of them flying towards the water.

The few unlucky ones that did land on the water, Cleo lifted her arm and twisted her hand, causing the water to drag the soldiers underneath, making them easy morsels of food for the sharks that came in. Looking around to make sure everyone was safe, she saw two Delphi warriors struggling against four soldiers. Running towards them she quickly twisted her hands, sending a burst of air around the Delphi warriors that sent the soldiers flying back. She joined up with the warriors and took care of two of the soldiers. She dodged the first one's strike, weaving low and then slashing him across the back. The blow itself wouldn't kill him, but the krait poison on her blade would leave him dead within seconds. The second soldier was a bit smarter and knew hand to hand combat wouldn't last him long, so he pulled out his Glock and started shooting at Cleo, the bullets that landed on her outfit harmlessly bounced off, while her spinning blade deflected any bullets aimed for her head. The soldier quickly ran out of bullets and as a last resort threw his gun at Cleo. Cleo felt bad for this guy, "I'm going to give you 10 seconds, please leave I don't want to kill you." She turned around and focused on the other battle. All of a sudden, she hears Emma screaming and she turned around and saw, that the guy she had left alone had another gun and it was aimed at her head. Suddenly an ice spike shoots out of the ground and impaled the soldier on the spot. Cleo looked at Emma nodding her thanks and continue fighting, now not taking any chances.

Emma was a little rattled after that close call with Cleo, but kept her cool has she shot arrow after arrow, trying to take down as many soldiers as she could, but they just kept coming. For every 50 they killed another 100 would come off the ships, Emma didn't know where they were coming from but she spotted the leader on one of the ships. At least she thinks the person is the leader because they are always there at the bridge of the ship just watching. Emma snapped out of her drifting and shot another ice arrow at a group of the three soldiers, Emma pushed out her hand with just three fingers pointed, and the arrow split into three arrows, impaling all the soldier's chests. She noticed that their numbers were thinning compared to the enemies, but that was the plan. She needed them to think this was all they had, if that wasn't the case then her plan would fail, she needed them at the edge of the jungle. She motions her sisters over and provides them cover fire as they retreat. "Is it time?" Rikki yells as she slashes another soldier and back flips sending a wave of fire to incinerate another enemy. "Yes." Emma responds as she spears an enemy's head with her arrow. The group slowly starts to fall back, Emma throws up an ice wall along the beach, giving them a breather to quickly run to the edge of the jungle. All of sudden three loud BOOMs erupt and the ice wall shatters as the missiles shoot from the ships. The soldiers start climbing over the wall and regroup, "There has to be at least another 100, I really hope this works." Cleo said, "It will." Emma replied, "It has to."

*** Charlotte POV ***

After what seemed like forever, we finally pushed those bastards into the jungle. I laugh with glee, oooh this is going to be so much fun I say to myself. I get off the bridge and start heading to the lifeboat. The ship's captain Jeff, waits for me at the edge of the ship, the lifeboat all ready to take me to shore. "Everyone has cleared the ships ma'am, all hands are on the beach now." "Thank you" I said to the man but in truth, his report bothered me. Those damn fish killed a lot more of my soldiers then I had expected. On top of that we only killed two important people, I really wished at least one of those sisters would've been dead already, but that doesn't bother me. There time will come soon, I say to myself. I yell out to the other soldiers who joined me, "You guys bring the backup?" The soldiers nod their head and lift up the two rocket mechanisms. "Perfect" I shiver with excitement, this is going to be so much fun!

 **A/N hi guys! Sorry for the delay I've been really busy. I just wanna shoutout to all the people who review my work and favorite it, it really means a lot to me. Im also thinking about starting a twilight story/mermaid theme. If you guys want to read something like that let me know. But until then stay tuned for the next chapter The Fight Part 3! See you guys soon!**


End file.
